


Tacos at 2 am because I'm sad

by Calyzel



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cute, Drawing, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Leo can draw, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyzel/pseuds/Calyzel
Summary: Valzhang one-shots because I love them so much together.
Relationships: Leo Valdez/Frank Zhang
Kudos: 20





	Tacos at 2 am because I'm sad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story so I'm sorry if it sucks.

**" I want to draw every detail**

**on your freckly face "**

* * *

Frank didn't really know how it happened all he knew was that he was in - _deep_. It was innocent in the beginning, a few jokes here and there, a pat on the head, maybe a hug two seconds too long. But it was never supposed to become anything. Especially anything like feelings for a certain Latino male. Frank grabbed the salt handing it over to a certain daughter of Pluto.

" Somethin' wrong? You barley have touched your food. ", Hazel sounded concerned for her ex-boyfriend. Frank didn't want her to be. She shouldn't carry this deep pit in Frank's stomach; he could barely carry it himself, he ended up shrugging. Before Hazel could speak up Percy sat down next to Frank.

" What did he say?! ", Percy sounded like an excited puppy and a cartoon villain at once. _Oh no._

" Say about _what? ",_ Frank couldn't help, but glare at Hazel, " What have you two done?! "

Frank knew telling his two best friends about his growing feelings about Leo was going to bite him in the ass. ( Frank wouldn't mind biting Leo's ass )

" You know how Leo has been setting time to give the younger campers art lessons? Well me and Percy thought it would be a good idea to well..." Hazel suddenly got a cloud of shame.

" We told Leo you wanted to be the next Picasso and he said he will give you solo lessons! " Percy wiggled his eyebrows.

" What time? ", Frank could feel his blood pressure going up.

" Boo! " Leo said as he gave Frank a small hug from behind. Now Frank was getting red for a different reason now. Leo let out a giggle unaware of the effect he had on the Asian. Leo sat down to another side of Frank.

" Hurry up and finish eating. ", Leo was poking the napkins at the table, " Percy and Hazel told me you wouldn't like to be ass at art, and I want to finish teaching you a few things before it is time for me to teach the younger kids. " Leo stopped poking the napkins and gave Frank a small smile before lifting from his sitting position and heading out.

" He totally likes you. "

Percy walked out of the dining hall rubbing the back of his head.

-

They both met outside in the far side at camp, where a bunch of tables was for the younger kids for Leo's art lessons. Luckily, for Frank, none of the tables were full-on kid tables. They sat facing each other.

Frank did need art lessons. ( even if he wasn't the one that asked for them he couldn't deny how bad he was. ) Frank tilted his head trying to see if this was a mess or a secret masterpiece. He sighed. 

" I think it's great. " Leo shrugged.

" I'm never going to learn anything if you keep patting me on the head " Frank grunted. That was when Leo gave Frank a literal pat on the head. Frank swayed his hand away.

" Why did you decide to teach me? I heard Tony asked you for lessons....but you turned him down. Why? " Frank felt his heart start to thump hard in his chest.

 _Maybe he likes me._ Frank's heart started to thump even harder. Leo shifted his eyes from what he was drawing and glanced up at Frank. Then he looked at his shoes. Leo shrugged, " He is too clingy. I honestly think he likes me."

" Oh. " Frank said dumbfounded. Leo gave Frank a look, " What? Can't people have a crush on me? ", Leo sounded offended and hurt. Frank opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds. 

" N-n-no! Just I didn't think Tony went that way is all " Frank panicked. Leo laughed at Frank's flushed face. 

" Doesn't really matter though, I'm not into him " Leo shyly looked down. _Wait -_

_RING RING_

It was Leo's alarm. The lesson was over. 

" I'll see you tomorrow. " Leo gave Frank a small salute. 

That was it. Leo stood up and walked away without a word. Frank let out a sad sigh. He began to stand up when his eyes glanced to the side a caught a glance at Leo's paper. The paper flew away and Frank chased after it. He caught it about fifteen feet away, picking it up and flipping it over. It was him. Well a really rough sketch of him, but it was him. Frank lightly folded the piece of paper with a smile on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> That was really short  
> I -  
> Well I am off to write the next one-shot story about Villain!Leo and Superhero!Frank because well.... that is just a recipe for something juicy. ( please...like don't )


End file.
